goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild Party (Lippa Musical)
For the other musical bearing this title, see The Wild Party (LaChiusa Musical). The Wild Party is a musical based on the poem by Joseph Moncure March. Cast *Julia Murney - Queenie *Brian d'Arcy James - Burrs *Taye Diggs - Mr. Black *Idina Menzel - Kate *Alix Korey - Madeline True *Raymond Jaramillo McLeod - Eddie *Jennifer Cody - Mae Plot It’s the roaring 1920's and the beautiful, young Queenie, although she tries, cannot find a lover able to satisfy her desires – until she meets Burrs, a vaudevillian clown with a voracious appetite for women. Both Queenie and Burrs have now met their emotional and sexual match. For a while, they live together happily sated. Eventually, however, the relationship sours. Burrs' violent nature, which once thrilled Queenie, now scares her. Still, she longs to generate the same excitement that brought them together. She suggests a party and Burrs agrees.The party begins with a parade of guests: Madeline the lesbian, Eddie the thug, Mae the dimwit, Jackie the dancer, lover-brothers d'Armondo, Dolores the hooker, and Nadine the minor. Although Queenie radiates beauty and confidence, Burrs preys on other women. He makes his move on their youngest guest, Nadine. Despite her casual reprimand of his behavior, Queenie wants to hurt Burrs in return. The vivacious Kate arrives with her new friend, Mr. Black. Queenie, quite taken by Black, plans to make her move on him. Kate drags him away to meet the other guests. Queenie’s plans are momentarily undermined. The party's revelry continues: Burrs hits on Kate; Madeline hits on Nadine, Eddie chugs beer and almost fights with Burrs. During the chaos, Black finds himself equally as taken by Queenie as she with him - much to the chagrin of Kate. As revenge, Kate plans on seducing Burrs. Meanwhile, in a corner of the room, Madeline is in a drunken stupor and on the prowl for a woman with very little success. Although Queenie is fully aware that Burrs will threaten her physically, she makes her move on Mr. Black, easily getting him to dance with her. Burrs watches them, his ire rising. Unsuccessfully, Kate tries to get Burrs to dance – then in order to defuse the situation, Kate takes Queenie out of Mr. Black’s arms and dances with her instead. Burrs' violent reaction against Mr. Black and Queenie is prohibited by the whole company dancing the Juggernaut. At its end, Mr. Black and Queenie are together again. To get the reaction he wants from Queenie, Burrs grabs Nadine, the minor, and makes out with her. This enrages Kate who throws Nadine to the ground by her hair. Madeline rushes to aid Nadine. Burrs cuts into Mr. Black and Queenie’s dancing. Managing to have her to himself, Burrs tells Queenie to stay away from Mr. Black. Laughing at him, Queenie says she will do whatever she chooses. He twists her arm. They are interrupted by Oscar and Phil at the piano. Burrs releases Queenie, seeing that too many people are watching. Burrs and Queenie join Oscar and Phil's epic musical number based on the story of Adams and Eve – Burrs plays Adam and Queenie, Eve. Their number is interrupted by a discontented neighbor. Eddie and Mae yell insults to the man and the crowd goes wild. The two celebrate their togetherness. Suddenly, Mr. Black approaches Queenie and pointedly asks why she stays with an abusive brute. She reflects on her situation and comes to the conclusion that, perhaps, she has just learned to like the aggressive treatment. Elsewhere, Kate is attempting to seduce Burrs. He refuses her advances and expresses his deepest, darkest feelings for Queenie - she is driving him crazy. Kate tries to kiss Burrs, but he pushes away. Black kisses Queenie. She embraces him. The party rages on. Kate is alone and reflecting on her youthful indulgence. Alone in the bathroom, Queenie is taking stock in her predicament. Although she's angry that she has confided in Black, a virtual stranger, she recognizes his goodness. This both stirs and confuses her feelings. Black enters the bathroom with a drink. The two share a moment as Black conveys his admiration for Queenie. Suddenly, Burrs comes in seeking Queenie's attention. He apologies for his behavior and asks her forgiveness. Before she can respond, Kate arrives. She unsuccessfully tries to draw Burrs back onto the dance floor. Both men pull for her affections and devotion—Mr. Black asks Queenie to leave the apartment with him. Burrs asks her to stop the party and let them return to their isolation. Queenie is unable to respond to either man. Frustrated and hurt, Burrs lashes out by physically threatening her. His outburst causes Queenie to leave the bathroom and Black quickly follows. It is clear that Burrs is quickly becoming desperate and depressed. Soon after, he begins to hallucinate and hear Queenie's voice in his head. Thinking Mae is Queenie, he mistakenly attacks her and angers Eddie. A fight ensues. Mr. Black and Queenie return to find Eddie viciously beating Burrs. Queenie is afraid that Burrs will be killed if it is not stopped. Out of concern, Black rushes in and knocks Eddie unconscious with a chair. Mae tends to Eddie and Kate comes to the aid of a passed out Burrs. Realizing all of the trouble he is causing, Mr. Black tells Queenie that he will leave. Queenie, however, cannot let him go and leads him into the bedroom. In a moment of passion, the two begin making love. The party guests follow suit in the living room. Early the next morning, the revelers lie asleep in the living room. Kate wakes Burrs who is beside her. Queenie is strikingly absent. Burrs, fearing the worst, staggers to the bedroom to find her in the bed with Black. When the two lovers wake, Queenie recoils in shock; Black jumps up and attempts to tackle Burrs but fails. Burrs moves to the dress and locates a gun. Full of rage, he vacillates between trying to force Queenie to make a choice between the two men. He threatens to kill Black and also threatens to kill himself. Black, who realizes that Burrs is about to make a decision, takes the chance and lunges at Burrs. The gun goes off. Burrs is dead. Fearing that Mr. Black will now be executed for the death, Queenie urges him to flee. Before leaving, Black professes his love for her. Queenie, now having lost both men, questions how things managed to reach that point of loss. She exits the apartment - with her coat - all eyes upon her sad, beautiful grace. Musical numbers ; Act I * "Queenie was a Blonde" – Queenie, Burrs and Company * "Out of the Blue" – Queenie and Burrs * "What a Party" – Company * "Raise the Roof" – Queenie and Company * "Look at Me Now" – Kate * "Poor Child" – Black, Burrs, Kate and Queenie * "An Old-Fashioned Love Story" – Madeline * "By Now the Room was Moving" – Company * "The Juggernaut" – Queenie, Black, Kate, Burrs and Company * "A Wild, Wild Party" – D'Armano Brothers, Queenie, Burrs and Company * "Two of a Kind" – Eddie and Mae * "Maybe I Like it This Way" – Queenie * "What is it About Her?" – Burrs and Queenie ; Act II * "The Life of the Party" – Kate * "I'll Be Here" – Black * "Let Me Drown" – Burrs, Kate and Company * "Tell Me Something" – Queenie and Black * "Come with Me" – Black, Queenie and Company * "Make Me Happy" – Burrs, Black and Queenie * "How Did We Come to This?" / "Queenie was a Blonde" (Reprise) – Queenie and Ensemble Category:Stage musicals